


[Vid] Walking on the Sun

by giandujakiss



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Walking on the Sun by Smash Mouth<br/>Summary: Lord, what fools these mortals be.<br/>Pairings:  You've ... seen the show, right?<br/>Spoilers: Through "Bloodlines"</p><p>Streaming and download links available at <a href="http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/1184322.html">Livejournal</a> and <a href="http://giandujakiss.dreamwidth.org/403970.html">Dreamwidth</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Walking on the Sun

**Password: fairytale**


End file.
